If they had lived
by MRDally
Summary: Harrys thoughts on what would of happened if his parents had lived


Bored while writing, sorry if its rubbish!

Not J.K.R

I often wonder what it would have been like if my parents had lived.

I wonder if we would have been a happy family

I wonder if we would have done all of those family things like going for picnics in the summer where me and my dad would have played games while mum watched on laughing.

I wonder if they would have been proud of my Quidditch skills

I wonder if I would have got into half as much trouble if they had survived

I wonder if I would have had more friends

But thinking about that doesn't really help does it, because it couldn't be changed now, I will never know.

All things happen for a reason, there is no reason to dwell on what might have been because I can't change the fact that they died.

Even though I don't like it, they had to die; Voldemort would never have been defeated. I only beat him because a part of me was in him, maybe not at the end, but during my life, my near scrapes with death I always used the gifts he gave me. He taught me the ways to fight, how to become stronger, how to grow and to really appreciate what is around you.

I wouldn't wish to go back and to stop my parents from dying, because, do you know what, my life turned out good. And thanks to their sacrifice, they saved so many lives; they are the true heroes, all of the fallen.

Sirius Black killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries defending Harry

James Potter killed by Lord Voldemort. Died for his wife and son, in hiding because Voldemort wanted to kill Harry because of the Prophecy. He succeeded in finding them.

Lily Evans killed by Lord Voldemort. Died for her son, hiding because Voldemort wanted to kill Harry because of the Prophecy

Remus Lupin killed by Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of Hogwarts

Tonks Lupin killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of Hogwarts

Tom Riddle Senior killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed to make a Horcrux and Voldemort's hatred for his father

Thomas Riddle killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed to make a Horcrux and Voldemort's hatred for his father and his family

Mary Riddle killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed to make a Horcrux and Voldemort's hatred for his father and his family

Bertha Jorkins killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed when she became of no use to Voldemort

Frank Bryce killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed because he overheard Voldemort's plans about harry for the Triwizard tournament

Cedric Diggory killed by Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail). Disposed of for being useless to Voldemort

Marlene McKinnon and her entire family killed by Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Edgar Bones as well as his wife and children killed by Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Gideon Prewett killed by five Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Fabian Prewett killed by five Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Benjy Fenwick killed by Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Dorcas Meadows killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

The Father of Dean Thomas killed by Deatheaters. Killed because he wouldn't join the deatheaters

Mr. Bones killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed because their son, Edgar, was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Mrs. Bones killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed because their son, Edgar, was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Broderick Bode killed by Walden Macnair. Killed before he could inform people as to what happened to him and about the Deatheaters plans to get the Prophecy.

Hepzibah Smith killed by Tom Riddle Junior (later to become Voldemort). Killed so Tom could steal Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Framed Hepzibah's old house elf Hokey for it

Amelia Bones killed by Lord Voldemort. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Emmeline Vance killed by Deatheaters. Killed for being a member of the Order of The Phoenix

Mrs. Abbot killed by Deatheaters. Found dead in her home

Montgomery killed by Fenrir Greyback because his mother would not help the death eaters

Florean Fortesqe killed by Deatheaters. Owner of an ice-cream parlour in Diagon Ally. Unknown reason of death

Albus Dumbledore killed by Severus Snape in the Astronomy tower under Dumbledore's own orders

Regulas Black killed by Inferi. Killed while trying to retrieve and destroy a Horcrux

Octavius Pepper killed by Deatheaters after disappearing

Charity Burbage killed by Lord Voldemort because of her Muggle teachings. Body eaten by Nagini.

Hedwig killed by Deatheaters trying to protect Harry

Alastor Moody killed by Lord Voldemort during the Battle of the Seven Potters

Bathilda Bagshot killed by Nagini so the snake could wait for Harry to come to Godric's Hollow

Ted Tonks killed by snatchers because he was a Muggle born

Dirk Cresswell killed by snatchers because he was a blood traitor

Gornuk killed by snatchers because he was a blood traitor/evading capture

Dobby killed by Bellatrix Lestrange because he was helping harry escape Malfoy manor

Fred Weasley killed during the Battle of Hogwarts

Collin Creevey killed by Deatheaters during the Battle of Hogwarts

Severus Snape killed by Nagini under Voldemort's orders during the Battle of Hogwarts in the Boat room

And all those un-names charecters that deserve as much mentioning

ALL HEROS DESERVED TO BE MENTIONED

EVEN THOSE WE RARLEY THINK ABOUT

ALL THOSE THAT FIGHT FOR THE GOOD OF EVERYONE

RESPECT THOSE WHO FIGHT

IN THE WORLD OF MAGIC AND MAKE BELIEVE

ALONG WITH THOSE FIGHTING IN THE MUGGLE REALM

COMMENT PLEASE

X

MRDALLY


End file.
